Destined to Paradise
by Half 'Pure' Half 'Cursed
Summary: When everything is given a second chance to walk the same path, will it all change starting with a pack?


**_Hi Guys... This is my first time posting a story. Continue to read this and give me some tips too. (I don't own Wolf's Rain&Characters) Enjoy_**

After the previous world ended, the growth of new creatures soon began to emerge out of the reformed earth. The sky no longer held the scent of death, for every creature was rejoicing with their fur glowing with happiness as they ran through the lush green fields. In this world, none of these creatures knew death, pain and how life was unfair. Everyday and in any way, they would prance with their tails held high. If you have assumed that these creatures were Wolves, then you're right. Wolves were given a second chance to live again and the flower maiden was created once more to live up to the old tale: Paradise. Little did they all know that their glorious and wonderful world will once again be tainted with blood.

~*~*A few years later

A pack of wolves were running through the densely thick forest cursing as they went. Their homeland was destroyed. Why?All because of humans greediness. The firing of guns could be heard a mile away from where the pack was. Somewhere North, the humans were preparing to light their torches, their faces stained black with the ash. The fire in those torches matched the way their eyes burned with desire. The desire to kill, destroy, to remove every single four-legged canine except dogs. Dogs will always be, man's best friend. Meanwhile, while the humans were preparing their evil weapons, the pack has managed to cross over the river that separates North from South. Well you can't say that all of them were cooperative though.

"Why do we have to run away from our den!We should fight back because even if we die, we die with honour!" A brown wolf with white patches growled fiercely.

"Do you really want to die? In the hands of those humans? They are our enemy, there's nothing we can do!" One of the wolves exclaimed.

"That's why! Didn't you hear me! I said even if I die, I die with honour, besides you have no right to talk back to me Omega!"

"But-

"That's enough!Both of you. We are not fighting and that's it." A cream- coloured wolf shouted just enough so that every pack member could hear it.

The Alpha lifted his head, the pain and anger on his face slowly fading away to replace a calm-like look. He had explained that the flower maiden he was carrying on his back feels weak and that even the moonlight's shine would not help ease the pain. He instructed that they head further south where it is much more safe and wait there until further instructions were given. Slowly, the pack began to make their way towards the deep tunnel that led into the earth's crust

From every region of the forest, wolf leaders would gather in this secret underground to discuss important issues, in a way to co-exist with the humans. Legend says humans were once wolves and they were no different from their brethren. No matter how smart, tall and powerful they were, there was no way for them to assume that they were born humans, for the word humans, was just a name to distinguish them from their original form. How this humans of wolf change forms, no one knows. There have been rumors though, that the secret to morph was to forsake your original form in order to gain another form which was more powerful. This was why humans are naturally greedy, because they want more. More power, more respect, more this, more that, they never stop wanting more and so wolves broke relations with those monsters.

The underground den where leaders meet has transformed into a refuge, as most dens were destroyed by the flaming fire that were carried in brown shaped cones called torches. Every pack member wore the same expression on their face as they wondered if they would see sunlight again for the sky has turned an ominously dark grey. Just then, five leaders and three elders entered from their meeting in a separate den, into the chaos inside. The desperate cries from mothers and cubs, the swearing from fathers was all they could hear. One of the leaders, supposedly the first gave a howl allowing everybody to face him, the four more leaders and three elders.

"Everybody listen to me, there's nothing to worry for the three elders have spoken. Everybody will be safe for now but I can't say that everyone of you here will survive." The leader then hung his head low watching the faces of his audience panic then relax. As soon as most of them were relaxed he continued on his message.

"But that doesn't mean that there is no hope for us, where there's a will there's a way. I know all of you are strong physically, mentally and in here too," to which he lifted his paw to his heart, "It is this heart that keeps us going even if you're weak, so pledge your life to your heart and it'll do the rest for you." He was soon interrupted with another prophecy from the three elders who shook violently as if there was a earthquake.

"_**Not far from now, man is here."**_

"_**Not far from here, he is near."**_

"_**Not far but soon, he brings fear."**_

There was a long silence followed by calculative eyes from the five leaders, all trying to decipher it's meaning when one of the leaders, the second, gave a guess that there was a betrayer among them, hiding here, very near and brings fear. Everybody's head lifted, realising that there was a possibility and the once quiet audience began to look back and forth, scared that they will be the next victim. In the middle of all the chaos, an evil laugh echoed through the large den, quickly catching attention from the audience.

"Excellent guess Raist. As always" The black wolf smiled evilly.

Raist was shocked, he definitely knew that there was a betrayer but it just so happens to be his best friend. The cream-coloured wolf kept shaking his head back and forth, thinking if he shook hard enough the illusion of his best friend: The Betrayer, would dispell from his head.

'No, it can't be, it can't be, it definitely can't be. My best friend-No way!"

"Why old friend? Can't handle the truth?"The black wolf questioned, chuckling away at the sight before him.

"I will not stand here and listen to your mocking, Xaivier." The wolf said defiantly but faltering once he took a step back.

"Why oh why, Rai?" The black wolf pressed forward, watching in amusement as Raist faltered once more when he heard his nickname.

"Do not call me that! Do not ever call me that!" Growling so loud he could not hear the murmurs from the watching and quivering crowd.

"Fine, I respect that. So let's cut to the chase. I'm here to tell you and everybody here-"

"What do you want?"

"Hey, no interrupting but since you look so interested in what I'm about to tell you I guess I can skip the whole speech and jump right into my favorite game, 'Cat-and-mouse' only it's more like 'Hunter-and-wolf.'

"So I guess it means that you're the hunter in this game."

"Oh no, not me. You've got it all wrong. I'm merely but a pawn in this game. The real hunter hmm... how should I put this." As he started to morph into his human form, leaving everybody wide-eyed and whimpering at the sight of him. Then he took out his gun at his side and raised it upwards, and with a click, shot a bullet from the underground den.

"...is them."

"Damn it! You gave away our hideout!" The third leader began to say, furious as he bared his teeth.

Watching Xaivier turning towards the exit, the wolf launched himself at him, blinded by his anger, Xaivier grab him by the throat. Hearing him say, 'You useless mutt' and flinging him in the direction he came from, knocking him against the walls of the den as he blackened out into unconsciousness. Everyone soon began to panic as the roof above them starts to give way to men armed with guns and swords at their sides. Alongside them were their trusty companions, dogs. Their eyes were cold and they had the same reason to kill wolves. It was to make room for humans. Though some debated that they could make wolves into their slaves. So the plan was: kill a certain amount of wolves until they repopulate again.

Once the leader from the humans gave the signal, they started to shoot those wolves that seemed unworthy of being a slave. Wolves that were pregnant and wolves that were strong and young were forced into cages while the rest were all killed. The sight was beyond what you would call a 'bloody bath' for piles and piles of corpses were mounted above each other as if to give an offering to the underworld. Lifeless bodies and lifeless souls, as if the world would need anything like that. Then again, this was what the world has become.

The human leader, as if he remembered one thing he must do called some troops to scour the den. When the troops came back, they were empty-handed. The leader being furious, grabbed one of them by the collar.

"What do you mean you can't find her! She's only a girl with pink hair and weird clothing and besides that she smells of flowers. How can you not smell the flowers. Answer me!"

"S..sir, wi..with all umm..due respect, we could not find her footprints let alone smell her flower scent." He said, mumbling when he reached the part about flower scent.

With that, he released his grip on the soldiers collar. Sweat dripping down his stressful face and onto his half torn uniform.

"Then there is one way we can find her. Use those wolves."

One of them wanted to raise his hands but was stopped when the leader signaled him to put his hand down.

"I know what your thinking so we will use hypnotism on them. Any questions?No? Now load them into the plane."

The day ends in triumph for the humans but ironically the sky begins to weep for its mourning world. All wolves believed that this was not the end, not yet as they flew away from their homeland calling this day the 'Supposed End'.

_**So how was it, Good? Well Review it and tell me. I'm open to all new ideas. (I know that I didn't use the characters from Wolf's Rain, but that's because it's a new and reborn earth. So new earth,new pack, new adventure)**_


End file.
